


In The Lap Of A Warlock

by mansikka



Series: Alec's Bedroom [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, M/M, New York Shadowhunter Institute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Alec is on patrol tonight and Magnus has a break in his schedule. What should they do to fill the time?





	In The Lap Of A Warlock

Magnus finishes his reinforcement of the Institute's wards with an extra flourish; purposeful, since Alec is stood here watching. "That should hold for a good few months," he says, gliding his hands over one another as he turns.

"Thank you," Alec says, with that half-personal, half-professional smile reserved especially for moments like this one. "I'll make sure the payment is in your account by the end of the day."

"Much obliged," Magnus replies, and because of the way they're standing, winks. The corners of Alec's mouth twitch up, but he doesn't comment. "I assume there isn't anything else you need at the moment?"

"No. We're good. Thank you."

"Then, I should get going."

He has a free couple of hours before his next client. Magnus decides he might go home, do some laundry, perhaps pick up some groceries for tonight. Alec won't be there this evening since he's heading out on some patrols, some new procedures the Clave want implementing that Alec wants to check are effective for himself. Magnus tells himself he isn't already missing Alec falling asleep in bed beside him, putting on his brightest smile.

"You're busy this afternoon?" Alec asks.

"Not too busy, no."

Alec nods, shoving his hands in his pockets, his lips forming that pout he does when he's _thinking_. Magnus likes it a lot, though it's a struggle not leaning in to kiss him for it. He clears his throat and reminds himself to be professional, smiling again when Alec nods.

"Well. Since I'll be out on patrol until something like four in the morning, I think I can take a break."

"You should probably sleep," Magnus says, knowing Alec will probably just activate his stamina rune and push through.

"Not tired," Alec retorts, and the way his gaze lingers over him tells Magnus exactly what is on his mind.

"Oh?"

"Well," Alec says, not even bothering to look around them as he prowls closer, "I need to be around. _Here_. But if you want to stick around, there's my bedroom."

"Alexander," Magnus says, taking a step closer himself. "What a good idea."

Alec gives another twitch of a smile and tilts his chin telling Magnus to follow him. Their walk is steady and measured, but that's not how Magnus is feeling at all. The moment they're in Alec's room Magnus finds himself backed against the door of it. He sends a pulse of magic to lock it then gets his hands up the back of Alec's shirt. Alec descends on him again, hungry, lustful, and claiming. Grinding up against him leaving Magnus little room to breathe.

It's unexpected, but Magnus catches up in seconds, clawing at Alec's shirt to get it up over his head. He could snap his fingers to rid them both of their clothes more easily but this is _fun_. And it really shouldn't put an extra thrill in his gut for thinking they're about to do this in the middle of the Institute in the middle of the _day_ , but it does.

Alec curses as he trips over his own boot, pulls Magnus' rings from his fingers himself for how impatient he is. His hands splay wide sweeping repeatedly over Magnus' chest, sides, and back like he can't touch enough of him. Magnus isn't complaining and is no better, though can't resist an opportunity to tease.

"It hasn't been _that_ long."

"Two nights ago," Alec replies, flicking back the comforter and tackling Magnus to the bed. He hums in approval the moment he has Magnus on his back and is between his legs, already writhing against him in the exact way Magnus loves.

"Does that mean you're in a hurry?"

"It just means that I _want_ you."

Alec mouths behind his ear then begins a trail of kisses down Magnus' neck, kissing and nuzzling over his chest. Magnus pushes his head back into his pillow and his fingers through Alec's hair as he moves lower, groaning and parting his legs as Alec licks up the length of him. When he looks Alec _winks_ at him, sucking his cock head into his mouth. Magnus arches for it, both seeing and feeling Alec's smirk. And his hands keep moving; squeezing his thighs and hips before sweeping up over his chest.

"You _are_ in a hurry," Magnus insists, though his words get cut off for Alec giving him a harder suck that makes it impossible to even _think_ of talking. And then he's pulling off him, pressing kisses over his chest before he's pitching to the side and yanking open a drawer in his bedside cabinet, hurriedly pouring lube over his fingers. "Alexa—"

Alec takes Magnus in hand as he kneels up, reaching behind himself at an awkward angle, biting down on his lip as he rushes to open himself up. They both snort with laughter when he loses his balance and has to brace himself on Magnus' chest. Though that turns into a soft groan when Alec quickly straddles Magnus' lap holding himself open, sinking down until fully seated.

Magnus watches Alec close his eyes, keeping still as he stirs his hips to get comfortable, clutching on to Magnus' forearms for balance as he does. "Better?"

Alec doesn't answer, only begins to rock in his lap, snapping his eyes open and giving Magnus a triumphant smile. When Alec lets go of him Magnus strokes his hands up Alec's thighs and gets a loose grip on his waist, pressing his feet into the bed and slowly starting to move. Alec looks down at where they're joined, taking a moment to feel where Magnus is spearing him open. Then he pitches forward just enough to grip his shoulders, giving his hips a lazy stir.

"I love you like this," Magnus says softly, watching Alec as he moves, then holding out his hands to grip on to when Alec sits back up.

"I love _feeling_ you like this," Alec retorts with a slower stir of his hips and shuddering for it. Magnus watches him ride him, matching his every move. Though he also wants a kiss; he sits up carefully with a soft burst of laughter for the groan that spills from Alec's mouth.

"That good?" Magnus asks, fingertips stroking down over his ass.

"Yeah," Alec groans out, arching his neck back as Magnus mouths over his rune, then claiming a kiss with a whimper, draping his arms over Magnus' shoulders. "Yeah, just _there_."

"You're the one doing all the work here," Magnus teases, right as a wave of pleasure hits him and he's letting out his own moan for it.

Magnus rests his hands in a light grip on Alec's sides, Alec's whimpered kisses driving as much heat through him as the tight squeeze of Alec on his cock. Alec keeps missing his mouth, head thrown back with a look of pure bliss on his face, before he's dropping it forward and trying to kiss him again.

"What would your team think of you?" Magnus says, splaying his fingers wide. "The Head of the New York Institute, in his bedroom, in the lap of a warlock."

"Don't wanna think about my _team_."

"Oh, but they might _hear_ you," Magnus teases, lying down without warning so Alec is toppling forward and braced awkwardly on his arms. He holds Alec in place then starts thrusting up into him, humming in approval when Alec calls out. "Should I use a silencing charm?"

Alec squeezes his arms telling Magnus to pause, pulling off him and throwing himself over on his back. "Come here," he says, grappling until Magnus is back between his legs. "Give me something to make a noise about."

Magnus snaps his hips hard as he fills him again, letting out a soft laugh for Alec's answering groan. Magnus rolls his hips, smiling as Alec looks down at where they're joined again letting out short whimpered gasps for every stroke of Magnus' cockhead over his prostate. He wraps a hand around Alec's cock and begins to stroke in time, smiling for the way he shudders and digs his fingers into the sheets.

"Okay, Alexander. You did ask."

Alec raises an eyebrow though is then blasting out a groan when Magnus drops forward on to his forearms, cradling his head in one hand. The other he laces through Alec's to pin against the bed as he fucks him, mouthing up the length of his deflect rune before tucking his face into Alec's neck.

Magnus chases the heat building in him, tilting his head back to get a gulp of air. The bed creaks beneath them as they move; Magnus had all sorts of plans for getting Alec back against that headboard when they first got in here, but this feels too good. He can't wait, they'll just have to have a repeat performance later. From the noise Alec is making he's not going to last much longer himself anyway.

Magnus comes with a grunt, closing his eyes for the wave of pleasure surging through him, continually mouthing over Alec's neck as he rides it out. He smiles for the feeble brushes of fingertips he feels over his back then pulls out of Alec, sliding down the bed to suck him into his mouth.

Alec calls out again, arching beneath him, one hand gripping tight to the sheets and the other through Magnus' hair. He spills into Magnus' mouth in seconds, sagging beneath him boneless, whimpering as he laps over his head.

Magnus kisses his way back up Alec's chest then drops down beside him, curling his fingers through Alec's as they both regain their breath. Alec makes grabby hands for the comforter and Magnus obliges with a snort of laughter, snapping his fingers to pull it up to their waist. "Better?"

"Everything's better," Alec replies, turning his head on the pillow and grinning at him in triumph.

"Why do I get the impression you intended for this to happen?"

"Oh, I always intend for this to happen," Alec retorts, giving him a quick once over and smiling.

Magnus fights to hold on to his own smile, and fails. "You make it sound as though I have deprived you in some way."

"Hey," Alec says, squeezing his fingers, "you're the one who's worked late two nights in a row."

"And you're the one doing the same this evening."

Alec groans, rolling over and half-draping himself over Magnus. "Stay? Here? Tonight? I know it's… not the same as being at home for you. But if I come back from patrol and you're _here_ … I'd like that a lot."

Magnus strokes a hand up Alec's arm and cups his face, drawing him into another kiss. He's not sure he'll sleep here in the Institute without Alec here in bed with him, but if this is something Alec wants, he's happy to give it him. Especially if he gets at least a couple of hours sleep in Alec's arms. "Of course."

"And besides," Alec says, getting a kiss to Magnus' cheek before nuzzling at his jaw. "How was I supposed to think about doing anything else, when I had to stand there watching you strengthen our wards?"

Affection flutters in Magnus' chest, forever in awe that Alec is so _interested_ in his magic. "I hadn't realized that was such a _thing_ for you."

" _Everything_ you do is a _thing_ for me."

Magnus echos the smirk on Alec's face before kissing him, sighing in contentment when Alec drops his face into his neck. He squeezes back when Alec hugs him, then spends some time tracing his fingers over Alec's back and through his hair. He wonders about setting an alarm as he feels Alec's kisses get more sloppy and sporadic, and his breathing even out. Though Magnus decides to leave him to sleep here right on him if he needs to. He has a patrol in a few hours after all.

* * *


End file.
